Celtic Knots
by BlackdragonDM
Summary: It finally happened... what will they do now? ~Slash~
1. Prolouge

Celtic Knots  
  
Note: This is what happens when you listen to Chamber of Secrets on tape... you get weird ideas...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Earth.   
  
~~Prolouge~~  
  
*****  
No one knew how it happened. But it did. It happened. They tried to stop it, but did not succeed. No matter how hard they wished, now, it wouldn't stop.  
  
They were the sixth year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, they supposed to be in their sixth year, but the school had been closed the previous year. Lord Voldemort was gone for good. They were not worried about him or his followers.  
  
Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Pansy Parkinson and Neville Longbottom were the small group that was left.   
  
At the beginning of their fifth year at Hogwarts, the school had been visited by an angel. No one had wanted to believe that she was an angel. So they ignored her at first. She had tried to warn the people of Earth that it was going to happen.  
  
They believed her, they even joined together to stop it. They failed. Now that it had happened, they were the only ones who had believed, besides the teachers. They were the ones who were left. The teachers had gone to see if anyone else was left. The small group hoped with all of their hearts that they would be back, with people.  
  
The teachers left the day after it happened. The day after the Angels prophecy had come true. The day after they were left alone. The day the world stood still.   
  
The day the world ended. 


	2. Seamus Finnigan's Death

Celtic Knots  
  
Note: This story focuses on Harry, Draco, Seamus, and Dean. Especially the last two.  
  
Disclaimer:: Don't Harry Potter, or Earth.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
-Seamus Finnigan's Death-  
  
  
*****  
Celtic knots don't end. They continue in a perfect pattern, never changing. Some of made of many strings, some are one, long, continuous string.  
  
Seamus Finnigan designed them, Dean Thomas drew them. They had done this since their third year. Now they stopped. Dean still had the urge to draw, he always did so to relieve his emotions. But Seamus was dead. Mentally dead, not physically. When the world ended, so did Seamus, he hadn't spoken since that day. The group doubted that he would speak again.  
  
It had been two months after the world ended, when the teachers came back. Fortunately, they came back with people. Friends, to be exact. A few of their parents, friends, and other random people. Sirius Black, the convicted murder, was amoung them. As was Remus Lupin, the werewolf. Harry was delighted to see them, both. He was thrilled that they were alive.   
  
Dean Thomas's parents were there. Though they were muggles, the group was happy to see them. Dean most of all. Mr. and Mrs. Thomas had met Seamus a few times. They were surprised to see that Seamus did not acknowledge their presence. He didn't greet them in anyway. Dean took his parents off to the side, and explained what had happened to Seamus. Needless to say, the Thomas's were upset.  
  
Not among the new comers, were Seamus's parents. They were both gone. Seamus knew they were. He had a gut feeling that they dead. Just like the rest. When the world ended, it still lived. Only the people died. Humans and the majority of all animals were gone. Plants thrived now, once again, ruling the Earth. Just as they had millions and millions of years ago. 


	3. Seamus Finnigan's Birth

Celtic Knots  
  
Note: I'm amazed by the OOCness of my people.. ok..J.K. Rowlings people.. Oh, yeah! This is AU.  
  
Disclaimer: Please read above... translation: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
-Seamus Finnigan's Birth-  
  
  
They all lived at Hogwarts, of course, none of them really minded. It was apparent that only the people who believed the angel, survived. So many close minded people suffered. They were killed in some sort of flash. They had found the bodies, of hundreds of people the next day.  
  
The angel, had returned that day. She explained what was going to happen to the people. She took the bodies away, to dispose of them, in mystical way. She left a few bodies, for animals to eat, and to rot, so it helped the plants. These bodies, were far away from Hogwarts, of course.  
  
The only "humans" besides them, were the ghosts. There were more ghosts, then living people. The angel had wanted to rid the world of the ghosts as well, but then decided that they had suffered enough. They had died once, why die again?  
  
~~  
  
One day, at dinner, the group tried to start up a conversation. It worked for the most part, except, of course, for Seamus. A year after the world had gone, he still didn't speak. The others became worried. Though they knew that he would probably never speak, they were worried, if he didn't start participating witht the group, he would surely go mad.   
  
They tried so hard to make him communicate with them, in any way at all. They had only a little bit of luck. He would write to Dean. Dean would speak, Seamus would write back. It was the only progress they had made.  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Seamus? How come you only write to Dean?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ah, ok...Dean!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How come Seamus only writes to you?"  
  
"Beats me."  
  
"Ah, ok.." Ron walked off.  
  
"Ron had a point, Seamus. Why don't you write to everyone else?"  
  
Seamus picked up his quill, and a piece of parchment, and started to scribble his answer down.  
  
'I don't know, exactly. I guess because you're my best friend.'  
  
"I am?"  
  
'Of course!! you were my 1st friend at Hogwarts.'  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
'That was obvious.'  
  
"...Hey! That was mean!"  
  
'But you love me anyway! :) '  
  
"Too true, too true."  
  
"....."Seamus said.  
  
'.......' Seamus wrote.  
  
"You mean that?"   
  
"Of course, I do..."  
  
"Oh, ok. At least the feeling's mutual."  
  
"......"  
  
"Dean, are you alright?"  
  
"Seamus! You're- you're talking!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Dean took a step back from where Seamus was sitting. No one expected him to speak, especially Dean. Of course, we've already established that fact a few times. Dean hadn't been kidding when he agreed that he loved Seamus. He had since their first year.   
  
"Dean, are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Why didn't you talk before?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, besides the fact that I was a little sad, I just didn't feel like it."  
  
"....."  
  
"Um, should we take you to Madam Pomfrey? You seem to be doing that a lot."  
  
________________________  
....if this made any sense to you, please let me know. It didn't make sense to me.. ^^" and I wrote it! _ 


End file.
